akishira
by blowtashino
Summary: sesshomaru ice king what if he met a girl that influenced his entire future well now you know how sesshomaru invented tashiro corp ...ok i suck at summaries just read ok


**beast girl**

i only own Akishira and Rae

the city of tokyo it is huge and new to me i am from the country so i know nothing of the city. im just a bit scared of people. i am walking to a shrine today im going to see all the attractions here even if i scare myself to death. i walked up the stairs my golden eyes scanning the shrine grounds i saw a well house i walked in i saw the well i looked in something moved behind me i turned to see nothing i backed away haring a creak i wobbled until i fell in the well i was surrounded by a blue light it looked like the night sky the colors stopped then a day light was over my head i climbed up "where am i" i came out of the well and began to walk around i heard a voice "kagome is that you" i turned a guy with white hair and dog ears i screamed "your not kagome" i backed away i started to run i made it into a place that looked like a village and hid behind a house. where was i i didnt know i really hate tokyo right now! i walked out from behind the home and walked the streets my white hair blowing in my face i heard yells"its a demon" i jumped "where!" i said as i hid behind a tree "people had bows and arrows in their hands why did i wear jeans today "stop demon" i heard a voice of a woman she had a huge boomerang i got on my knees "im not a demon i swear at least i don't think im a demon dont hurt me." they stared at me she walked over and helped me up "sorry about that he y you look like Inuyasha except no dog ears, whats your name" i smiled "im akishira tohru you can call me aki though" she smiled "im sango" i was shown around the village i felt everyone was scared of me i felt a hand on my backside i turned it was a cute guy but a pervert!" i i twisted his hand "pervert" i slapped him so hard he fell on the ground sango gave me a high five. "sango chan where is gome chan" i saw the cutest little fox human thing "kawii" i said she handed him to me "he's so cute whats your name" he looked confused "um my name is shippo" i smiled "im akishira you can call me aki" i put him down "there's kagome chan" he ran to a girl who had jet black hair and brown eyes. we exchanged names i told her how i got here she understood "how did you get through without the jew shards'' i shrugged i heard a scream "ITS SESSHOMARU" shippo screamed that i came out he had a cute kid with him and a toad thing but it still looked a little cute "miko tell me where inuyasha is" he said coldly i stepped in front of her "HEY DONT ORDER KAGOME AROUND WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOD WELL YOUR NOT SO FUCK OFF" i said angrily he tried to slap me i caught is arm "dont even try" i looked in his eyes the same color as mine. i let him go

"come on kagome lets go" i said pulling her arm "wait" said the man who was known as sesshomaru said. he grabbed my arm "who are you to speak to me like that!" i felt anger grow over me i looked at his eyes a faint pink. i snarled "i do what i want to do step off" i took my hand away i felt kagome let go of my arm "RUN AKISHIRA NOW" his eyes were red i took off i heard growling i smelt blood kagome was hurt. i ran back towards the jerk he was about to kill kagome i stepped in front of him i caught his sword with my bare hand i started to bleed i still stood my ground he took away his sword "take kagome and run to find that inuyasha guy" i yelled to sango and shippo. they did as they were told. and ran away with kagome he slashed my side a cut there started to bleed then another to my leg and to my ankle i jumped up and kicked his chest he fell to the ground from force i stood i kicked his stomach twice i fainted. i woke up in a castle i saw a woman coming in a demon woman she put cloths on my bed and left i got dressed and did my hair i felt curious where was i finished my hair and walked out i remembered i needed to find kagome shippo miroku and sang. ran down the halls i bumped into someone i looked up and it was none other than sesshomaru i walked past him he caught my arm "where are you going" i sighed "listen thanks for saving my life but where i am going is frankly none of your business ok" he snarled at me "girl you will tell me" he squeezed my arm "I SAID ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS LET ME GO THAT HURTS" he squeezed my arm harder "FINE IM GOING TO KAGOME TO HELP HER HAPPY NOW LET ME GO" he growled "you will go nowhere near them" i felt my arm start to break "YOU MONSTER LET ME GO I HATE YOU" he took in a breath and let me go i ran out into the forest i smelt kagome near by i ran until i saw a camp fire before i got there i put on my jeans and red and black plaid shirt" it was people with swords and one that looked like a girl "excuse me have you seen a girl black hair her name is kagome and a guy with white hair and dog ears i just met them and i got lost so" i was cut off a gut brown hair and blue eyes a cross on his forehead. he walked up to me "who are you is your village near here" i shook my head "i live in the future so i think i picked the wrong people to ask for directions from i better go-" he took my arm "your staying i yanked away my arm away "ill stay with you people when i die now i got to go bye" i was surrounded by guys some ugly some not ugly the bald guy looked nice so did the girlish looking one. i sat on the ground "fine ill stay calm down about 2000 notches ok god" they sat me down between the girly one and the bald one "so um im akishira nice to meet you" i picked up the bald guys hand and shook it he took his hand away "dont touch me" i shrugged "hey is there a hot spring around here i think i need a bath that or ill go to sesshomaru's place he should have one but then again he may hate me" they pointed east i nodded and stood up and went to the spring i got in and began to bathe i thought about the events lately then there was a noise i looked up the girly boy was there i blushed and turned away "its ok im gay so" i sighed he got in the water too "im akishira you can call me aki nice to meet you" i smiled "im jankotsu nice to meet you too" i told him about the events from before then he understood "that tough" "hey i better get back by jankotsu" i got out and put on my cloths i went back to their camp and sat down i kept quiet the one with he cross on his forehead kept staring at me i sighed "what can i help you with something" it was night they fell asleep when i heard them snore i stood up and walked away trying to be quiet i made it away from camp i didnt know the guy with the cross was following me i walked to a camp i looked it was kagome sango shippo miroku and a guy with white hair and dog ears i walked over to him and bent down to look at him he opened his eyes i gasped he sat up "who are you do you want the jewel shards" i shook my head "no way i dont really im kagome's new friend i fought sesshomaru to save her i heard a noise i turned "its you" i growled i stood my ground "EVERYONE WAKE UP FAST" they all sat up they saw the guy and kagome said "bankotsu what are you doing here" he smirked "i wanted my prisoner back give her to me" he pointed to me they looked at me "id die before i came back with you get lost" i felt myself being carried i realized i was on miroku's back "lets go" i jumped off "go ahead dont turn back ok"they went on he attacked me i got a cut on my shoulder i saw the worlds biggest sword "the fuck is that thing" i whispered he got me again "why do you want me to come back with you?" he smiled "we need a cook" he put down his weapon and punched my face i went down he stomped on my stomach. i heard footsteps and yells i felt arms pick me up i opened my eyes it was sesshomaru i struggled he didnt let me go i relaxed "thank you" i whispered.i saw bankotsu on the ground knocked out. while going into his castle it was around midnight i needed sleep i fell into a deep sleep.i woke up we wee there again i got dressed in the usual i looked in my pocked i had red earrings yay i put them on i walked out i felt eyes on me the people bowed. i backed away, "hey where's sesshomaru" they pointed to the room at the end of the hall. i knocked on the door "sesshomaru" the door opened "come in"i walked into the room i now knew was his office. i sat in a chair "so what do you do all day" he looked at me "work" i shrugged "hey im sorry to say this but I've got to go so if you need me ill be.." he grabbed my collar "nope your staying here" i pouted "why i want to see shippo" he looked at me "ill go with you" i nodded "fine but dont try to kill inuyasha" we left he caught inuyasha's scent we got to their camp "hey guys"i went to go hang out with kagome sango and shippo. inuyasha and sesshomaru standing in battle stances sesshomaru was about to attack when i took the arm the sword was in "remember your promise fluffy" gave me a death glare inuyasha was about to punch sesshomaru i grabbed his fist and swung him into a tree "THAT GOES FOR YOU TWO IF I EVER GET NOTIFIED YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING ILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB"

they both gulped i smiled "well guys i just wanted to say ill never forget you i need to go home bye" i started to walk away. they looked at me i made it to the well and heard a sound i turned sesshomaru i fell over he rushed to keep me up i grabbed his hand but we both ended up falling in i was surrounded by a blue light i saw his face expression. i laughed he looked a bit impressed the light disappeared i saw a roof i climbed up he jumped and made it before me i opened the door of the well house we went out of the well house down the stairs of the shrine then i though "hey wait why are you following me" i looked at his stoic face "i need to know what to do around here" i realized what he was wearing "oh no ok take off the fluff and the armor ok" i begged we were already attracting attention. i took his hand and began to run we needed to get to my apartment it was three minutes away i saw my building we aced up the stairs i found my spare key i opened the door and pushed him in "ill be right back ok i have to get some of my dad's cloths i moved out but kept some things of my parents" i found a white uniform shirt and uniform pants with some black school shoes i rushed out i handed him the clothing and told him to change he came out his shirt was buttoned wrong and he had the shoes on his hands "i think you need help"i re buttoned his shirt the right way then i put his shoe's on his feet "there you go"i smiled "ok now we need to go to the store we need some food im hungry" i looked at his hair i took a brush and brushed through it. i put in a ponytail. "sesshomaru remember be nice to the people here" i walked out my neighbors greeted me and one asked "who's he your brother tell him to call me" i glared at her "1 me and you hate each other and 2 he isnt my 3 even if he was i wouldnt let him call you" i walked away putting m hand in sesshomaru's he looked at me confused we got to the store people kept comparing us i got annoyed i went into the hair salon and bought A brown hair wig i put it on made it look nice we bumped into inuyasha "INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" i asked he frowned "kagome didnt come back last week" i sighed "isnt kagome in school like i am supposed to..." i widened my eyes "OH SHIT SCHOOL" i grabbed sesshomaru i ran back home i tore off my wig. i put on my uniform i saw sesshomaru stare at my uniform "you have the same cloths as the miko" i nodded i grabbed my bag "you should go to school with me ill register you there i took his arm we ran out of the door and blasted out of the door i got to school i registered sesshomaru we were in the same class we got to class people knew we werent related because well we had two different face expressions. sesshomaru stood in front of the class "im sesshomaru tashiro i am 16 years old i want to sit next to akishira" he saw the empty seat and the teacher watched him sit i felt so many angry glares from girls i turned kagome was looking at me with an awe struck face expression. id have to explain later. after class i went to the bathroom i walked in i saw girls come out of the stalls i saw them with bats "you talked to tashiro sama your going to get punished" i widened my golden eyes i saw a fist it hit my face hard i got kicked one even hit me with the bat i heard a crash i saw sesshomaru! "akishira" he picked me up his eyes turned a reddish tint i spoke "its ok dont hurt them" the girls gave me evil glares as i was carried to kagome "miko" she gasped "what happened" i frowned "fan girls tried to beat me up" she walked me into the janitors room and healed me. i felt a huge pain "oh no your a demon aki" i widened my eyes i sat up my wounds healed on their own i stood no pain "what im no demon you healed me" she shook her head "i almost purified you you healed before you got here" i stepped out and smiled running into sesshomaru"s arms "im a demon an silver inu demon a full demon " i said quietly he looked shocked then smiled a bit. we walked down the hallways then we made it to to lunch. girls still giving me angry looks then their eyes opened wide when they saw i wasnt even bruised. i stuck my tongue out they frowned even more. we sat at table i went to go get lunch then there were was a guy who asked "akishira im your new boyfriend im nakiba" i said "nope" he turned me around "yes i am im afraid i will be"i punched his gut" "get lost" i ran away i sat down sesshomaru staring at me "what" he shrugged "well everyone else is doing it he pointed behind him the entire cafeteria was staring at me not him" i said "what can i help you" then the door crashed open you will never guess who it was "jankotsu and bankotsu also who's the bald dude" they walked over to me "what is it and what are you doing here" they smirked "well we saw that kagome girl jump down the well we went in also next thing we know we were here" i frowned "go home bankotsu" he grabbed my arm sesshomaru stood and threw him onto a table" "STAY AWAY YOU STUPID DOG WE ARE GETTING AKISHIRA BACK" jankotsu yelled he ran and grabbed my arm "LET GO JANKOTSU" he frowned"dont you want to stay with us" i sighed "you guys can live with me and sesshomaru until you want to go home" he clapped "BANKOTSU DONT FIGHT WE CAN STAY AT AKI'S HOUSE" he yelled to bankotsu

he stopped fighting he smiled "you too bald guy" he corrected me "its renkotsu" i smiled "ok whatever you want" after school i felt weird from looks people were giving us probably because guys are walking behind me with strange clothing i got to my house opened the door and said "sesshomaru your in charge dont stomp on the ground or fight i need to get them some cloths you need some too" i closed the door and ran down the stairs i didnt know they were still following me i felt so embarrassed when renkotsu tapped me on the shoulder "where are the cloths" i sighed "didnt i tell you to wait at the house" they shrugged i walked into the store and picked out some cloths and told them to try them on they each came out in casual clothing they looked cool. i told them to go change back into their normal cloths and to give me their new ones i paid for them and told them to go in the dressing room and put them on again" we walked out and into the regular mall they looked amazed at the stores we found a place to get me cloths jankotsu pushed me in it was with nice cloths he picked out a dress plain purple i tried it on it fit he begged me to buy it and wear it i did i put it on in the dressing room we walked to a hair salon they made me get my hair curled to mach the dress i was done jankotsu cheered and then we left the mall and got back to my apartment we walked in i changed into my normal clothing and they were hungry i made ramen noodles and currie and i poured lemonade they looked at the food and took a bite i smiled as they scarfed it down renkotsu getting a stain

"renkotsu let me see your coat "he took it off o put it in the washer and dryer i took it out and hung it up "everyone give me your coat"i went out again when they were asleep and bought their uniforms i put them each in the closet. in the morning i woke up and changed into my uniform then i woke them up i took out my curlers i gave them the uniforms they changed i made oatmeal they finished i opened the door and we left we got to school they registered then they introduced them selves i got more glares than ever when they asked to sit near me. after class i left to the bathroom but the girls werent there i used the bathroom i opened the door the girls they locked the door "im not gonna let you hurt me again" i jumped up and kicked down the door and ran out i ran past a hallway other fan girls trying to kill me i couldnt run any more dead end they tried to punch me i caught their fists and flipped them over i kicked two in the mouth hard i took ones the ones with bats dang it one hit me i fished fighting a few bruises ill be fine i ran to class i was late as hell. i made it to the locker rooms changed and ran out i saw we were doing doge ball i dodged all of the balls and hit the other team three thousand times this was hard" after class school was over i changed and ran out of the school i saw the boys turning the corner jankotsu hugged me "hey where were you all day" i sighed "fan girls chasing me for talking and eating lunch with you" all of the boys frowned i didnt notice. i got to the apartment i was gonna make dinner but the boys said "sit down for a bit you do alot for us sesshomaru is going to get some Mc Donalds" i sat down i waited while the boys began to clean "im helping" i said as i stood up and picked something up they gave me a sit down glare i ignored it i put the shoes at the door i turned the apartment was clean they even set the tables i got an idea "how about i tell them we are adopted family they'll stop trying to kill you then the door opened in walked sesshomaru "i got it for free she just gave it to me and winked. he said and sat down. he sat at the table and passed out the food the boys dug in i cleaned after the meal and began to cook lunches for tomorrow we had no school for a month so i wanted to go to Okinawa for a vacation i put together a suit case full of cloths for the boys that i secretly bought the day i got their uniforms. i packed mine.i forgot that renkotsu likes to watch abc family's steve urcle show at night walked in and put he bas by the door "where are you going "i looked at him "are you leaving us" i sighed "no im going to buy our plain tickets im taking us on vacation ok dont tell the others you can come help me get the tickets" we snuck out bought the ticket and came back. when we got back bankotsu jankotsu and sesshomaru were looking like sad puppies jankotsu ran had hugged me tightly "aki where were you and renkotsu what with the bags" i smiled "it was a secret but we are going on vacation" i showed them in a picture where we were going i didnt tell them we were going to see my parents we got dressed and went to the airport we got on the plane jankotsu asked "is this Okinawa" i laughed "nope we have to get on this to get there" the pilot said "buckle your seat belts we are taking off soon i showed them ow to buckle p they did sesshomaru and i were sitting in a row. together. alone. oh god i think only kagome and sango know i have a crush on him" i tried to talk to get rid of the awkwardness "so um whats up" he turned from the window "nothing much" i saw him stare at me "tell me something are we here to do something else. other than have fun dont lie" i sighed "me and renkotsu were gonna tell you but we wimped out um my parents wanted to meet my friends so i brought my friends since they wanted me to bring them" i finished he shrugged "ok id like to meet these people" an hour later the plane landed we left the air port and went to the hotel we were staying at i put our bags away i decided to go to the beach "hey guys let go to the beach ill go change you should too." i put on my two piece and i picked up my towel the boys were looking through their bags for a bathing suit i took them out for them i left the room so they could change. when i came out they ere changed and ready i smiled. "ok here are towels i walked them to the beach we set up an umbrella i set up towels i put the picnic basket down then i took off my sandals i took jankotsu and bankotsu's hands we started to go crab hunting see look bankotsu caught three crabs he smiled "wow this is fun i took the crab and put it in the bucket i brought "look" i pointed it was a dolphin fin i swam out i saw it was a shark "AHH" i screamed the boys turned their attention towards me i tried to swim away it pulled me down i saw jankotsu there first they they pulled me away sesshomaru on the other hand showed no mercy to the shark who now turned into a human i swam down ant took sesshomaru and the fish man away from each other but brought them both to shore.

"ok 1 WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" I Yelled at the shark guy he looked stoic "im Rae a shark demon" i focused on his features he had grey hair and black eyes also was sesshomaru's hight he had sesshomaru's personality. i calmed down "what were you doing you could have killed me" he spoke calmly "i let you go though i show mercy to your family line but not his the tashiro's are idiots"sesshomaru growled "we are elegant" he smirked "please is elegant wearing that king of clothing" they got in fighting stances me and bankotsu stood i in front of them back to back at the same time saying "quit you'll get blood on the sand" they stood still i took a towel and wrapped it around rae's waist "we need to go back to our hotel room to get you some cloths come on" he shrugged and followed me we got to our room i handed him a pair of jeans they were mine he was my size in pants and in shirts bankotsu's size i got him a red shirt from bankotsu's bag "go change he came out looking perfect i handed him my black flip flops we left the others were already dressed to meet my parents i knock on my parents door door opened my mom hugged me "come in oh who are your friends" i smiled "well the two tall ones are Rae and the other is Sesshomaru the tree other ones are bankotsu jankotsu and renkotsu" they were welcomed in we sat on a couch did i mention my parents are filthy rich well if i didnt they are. i was invited to the karaoke room by my parents the boys followed me oh god my parents sang so did the boys i didnt. i sat down we began to speak then dinner was ready we went into the dining hall "so mr tashiro how is your company doing" he looked surprised "what company"they gasped "dont tell me ..akishira did he come from the past" i nodded "also what company" they sighed "o well mr tashiro there is an owner of a very high class company on the island if you run into him make sure you dont let him see the past sesshomaru it will be a confusion" i nodded we left and hour later we were walking to the hotel "i left my purse go ahead ill meet you in the hotel room" they nodded and left i was walking when i felt myself being pushed into the street a car was coming i hurt my leg it hurt bad i felt a pair of arms scoop me up i looked at me hero it was the future sesshomaru. i gasped he looked at me trying to think "dont i know you?" i shook my head i was put down my leg didnt hurt anymore "thank you i better head back my friends are waiting ill get my purse another day" he offered hi hand "well im going to the cider hotel too so ill walk you to your room" i nodded we made it to the hotel we went up to my hotel room i opened my door and waved good bye he walked off i closed the door "so very awkward" i whispered to myself they came out of hiding "what happened you look tired" i nodded "bad news future sesshomaru lives on this floor the room next to ours he owns the hotel i didnt get my purse" they sighed heavily then i perked up "im going to bed ok guys" i took a shower put on my pajamas and fell asleep i woke up and saw the boys out side of my window at he beach i also saw something that almost made me scream future sesshomaru. i got dressed in a two piece and ran down the stairs i had my towel too i made it across the street i sat under my umbrella on my towel. i put on sun screen and made sure my hair didnt look ridiculous it was long with curls at he bottom i stepped into the sun i walked over to the guys "im taking a walk you can join me if you want" he nodded" we started to walk" i smiled "im akishira tohru" he looked at me "so i have been trying to ask this what kind of demon are you" i smiled a tiny bit "im a silver inu same as you" he looked confused "how did yo-" i smiled"we knew each other a while ago i was great friends with you" he stopped "i remember now there was something i wanted to do i think it as this" he kissed me i froze. he broke the kiss. and walked away i ran back to sesshomaru and the boys they were under the umbrella i didnt notice it was raining i was soaking wet too sesshomaru put a towel over me we got to the hotel i took a shower and got dressed in casual clothing i looked out of the window a baby wondered into the street a car was going illegally fast i jumped out of my window i was on the 22nd floor i landed on my feet people staring at me i rushed into the street i saved the kid and stopped the car i had my and on the hood and crushing it almost the baby in my other arm i flipped over the car baby still in my arms i stopped in front of the lady who i thought was its mother "no the lady left the baby alone here two hours ago" i picked it up and walked into the hotel the baby had black hair i thought about that little girl sesshomaru loved so much i felt sad i took him away from that i realized today we were going home i knocked on the door. future sesshomaru opened the door "hey sesshomaru i wanted to give you this as a replacement for rin im sorry i took you away from her" i handed the baby to him it laughed he widened his eyes "aki" he picked it up "thank you" i closed his door the room was packed up so i neded to return the keys i opened the door i saw someone on the floor the boys "but first stand up" i wet him and put the salt on his body then i took the shower head and poured water on him "ow much water bottles do we have" they pointed to three cases "good he'll drink those we got to the airport we got on the plane and landed an hour later we got our bags and caught a cab we made it to my apartment and we rushed in i ran the cold water and put salt into it was a deep tub so he fit in it. we sat down i un packed "so guys i have to return you to the past but me and Rae will visit like kagome does" they nodded i waited two hours before packing away their cloths and their old ones we brought their bags to the shrine they jumped into the well with the clothing bags "bye guys" i whispered as the last one went through there was a blue light and they were gone i checked i felt tears "i'll miss you" i felt tears go down my face .

two weeks later

me and Rae jumped down the well with kagome. we went our separate ways and i went to go see sesshomaru and the boys i put on a pair of black boots and curled my hair then i put on a pair of cargo shorts black then a dark red shirt and a hat i gave Rae a black pair of jeans and a red shirt too we decided to say hello to every one Rae got everyone to come i set up bankotsu renkotsu and jankotsu were there first then sesshomaru after that i got kagome and sango to learn the song inuyasha miroku were there too shippo and rin were in the village i gave kagome and sango the same outfit i took out my guitar rae took out his drums "ok 123 and Maybe I need some rehab,

Or maybe just need some sleep

I've got a sick obsession,

I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley,

I'm making those desperate calls

Im staying up all night hoping,

Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find

Think about it all about it all the time

I'm all strung up my heart is fried

I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice

But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy

My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got boy is hard to find

Think about it all about it all the time

I'm all strung up my heart is fried

found on I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say

The rush is worth the price I pay

I get so high when you're with me

But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;

Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?

Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?

Is my love, your drug?

(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?

Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love (x2)

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug

they clapped i laughed "hey guys thanks for coming" we all bowed i packed up sesshomaru smiled "so why didnt you sing during the karaoke thing your parents did?" i smiled i wanted him to not look so seriouse i leaned forward "because i didnt want to and you know those girls are asking where you are you should come back ill get inuyasha to come with us" he looked challenging at me "race you" i nodded smirking we were off.


End file.
